Breaking the Ice Between Us
by thefrozencherryblossom
Summary: Momo meets Toshiro at a ski resort during the Summer break. He unintentionally embarrasses her and she never wants to see him again. On the first day back at school they have a new student. Toshiro. With this opportunity, can Toshiro break the ice between them? He wants her forgiveness to come from the heart. When it does, he's thrilled but, will they get a happy ending? Hitsuhina.
1. I don't like him!

Momo shivered and rubbed her arms in attempt to warm herself. She tried to pull the coat she had on tighter around herself. It wouldn't zip with all the layers she already had on underneath. The weather was freezing and Momo Hinamori wasn't exactly a fan of this kind of weather.

She had two jumpers and a coat on and she still felt cold. Of course when she had bought this coat she hadn't planned on having two wolly jumpers on underneath it so the coat wasn't big enough that she could zip it up.

Snowflakes drifted down from the sky, fragile and each one unique . They delicately landed on the ground, refusing to allow the smooth blanket of snow that covered the area disappear. Momo couldn't deny the beauty of Winter landscape, so pure and beautiful but cold and harsh too.

She trudged through the snow leaving behind small and dainty footprints in the previously undisturbed blanket. Personally Momo would have preferred to go somewhere warm. Her dad however had different plans. He just didn't know her anymore, since her mother died.

He tried, he really did and she knew that, but... They just couldn't talk like they used to and she missed that. They still did stuff together but without her mother, a female role model Momo didn't open up to anyone any more. It wasn't the same as it had been with her.

She had known deep in her heart she could trust her mother, always. She didn't blame her mother for leaving her. She blamed the person who had been in the car, who had gotten away. Who had never been punished for taking away the person she had trusted most in the world.

Momo took out some frustration by kicking some snow. Those thoughts always put her in a bad mood. She was sure everyone thought she had forgotten about it, gotten over it.

After all they had gone and gotten her therapy and everything for thought she needed it. They thought it would help. And after they had thought she would just forgotten. How could she forget? She watched her own mother die right before her eyes.

Momo let a tear roll down her cheek before she continued her way back to the hotel at a faster pace. She eventually reached the hotel room her father and her shared. She sighed in relief and felt around in her pocket for the room key.

"You've got to be kidding me," she moaned discovering that the key, was not in her coat pocket, or any of them for that matter. She sighed exasperated. Momo then noticed a boy who was also standing in the corridor. His room seemed to be beside hers.

He looked at Momo with an eyebrow raised and a bored expression. He had very spikey and unique white hair and piercing turquoise eyes. He was slightly taller than Momo, topping her by only an inch or so. Momo blushed at his expression.

"I think that's your key on the floor, it fell," he stated before entering his own room. Momo looked down at the ground and the blush worsened when she saw, surprise surprise, the key. She picked it up quickly and opened the door into the room.

"Hey Momo, how's the weather?" her father said ruffling her hair. She laughed lightly, hiding her sadness after the thoughts of her mother.

"Cold," she answered with another laugh and he laughed with her but his was more... real. She took off the jacket and shook the snow out of her hair.

"What do you think of doing some Winter sports while we're here?" he asked her as she unwound the scarf from her neck. She beamed at him.

"Sounds like fun!" she exclaimed. He smiled contently. Momo took off her shoes too and one of the jumpers she had on.

"When?" she asked curious. She was pretty weary and didn't like the idea of going outside at all again but she didn't want to upset her dad.

"In a couple hours if you're up to it, they're having lessons for first timers and stuff," he told her turning back to the computer he had been on before.

"Cool and sure. I'm gonna need some hot cocoa first though," she said with a small laugh. He laughed with her and went back to typing on his computer that he brought, well, everywhere.

She turned on the kettle on the table and took out a blue mug. Momo then spooned in some cocoa powder and waited for the water to boil. She sighed and played with the spoon in the mug until the water boiled. She poured it in and stirred the spoon around in the mug.

Momo inhaled the sweet aroma of the cocoa before taking a sip. She enjoyed the feeling of warmth it left as it travelled down her throat. She set the mug down for a moment and took out a book she had brought with her. She flicked through the pages, searching for the one she had been on previously. When she found it she sat down and read the book, taking occasional sips of the cocoa.

"Hey, it's six, you should probably leave now," her dad told her. She closed the book and smiled at him.

"Sure dad! I'll do that," she said smiling. She rinsed out the mug and put it away after she had dried it. With a quiet sigh so her dad couldn't hear, she put back on all her gear to stop her getting as cold as she would be without it.

"Bye dad!" she said with a small wave to her dad as she shut the door. She sighed as she made her way to the place her dad had mentioned.

_I could just not go and hang around during it, but... then I'd feel really guilty about it and I should try and take my mind off things..._

Her conscience winning over, she continued on her way, arriving in plenty of time. She sat down on a nearby bench and tried to ignore the cold, which wasn't easy. Eventually a few people gathered and someone who looked like they were in charge showed up so Momo went over.

"Okay everyone listen up. I presume all of you are first timers but if anyone isn't say it now," the instructor said out loud. No one said anything so the instructor gave everyone boards and talked to the group and explained stuff for a while.

He then eventually said he wanted to judge how everyone was already at it so he told everyone to just try and go down the slope. It wasn't that steep but Momo was still extremely nervous.

She only then noticed the blending white hair and shocking turquoise eyes. Her eyes widened but she dismissed it quickly. After all what difference did it make? All she had done was make a complete idiot out of herself in front of him...

The instructor then blew a whistle, a signal to go. Some people fell as soon as they stood on the board or even moved slightly. Momo bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly.

She felt herself move and go faster and faster. It was like when the car was coming. So fast she didn't see it. Her mother pushed her out of the way. Momo felt the board hit off something and she was falling, this was gonna hurt.

But she didn't feel herself hit the ground. Surprised and shocked Momo slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw the ground about three feet away. She then looked up at the person who had somehow managed to catch her.

The boy with the white hair and turquoise eyes stood over her. Momo cringed. He helped her to stand up and quickly let go of her.

"You know, next time it might be a good idea to keep your eyes open so you can actually see where you're going," he said plainly. Most of the group began laughing at the statement. Momo looked around at everyone laughing at her, at what he had said to her.

_If he was going to be mean about it why the hell did he even bother to catch me!_ Momo thought with tears in her eyes. She tried to blink them back to to no avail. The boy looked up at her and his eyes widened to see her reaction, like he hadn't meant it. Not like that.

Momo looked around helplessly once more before turning and running away as quick as she could. Momo heard someone yell at her but she didn't stop running. She kept running until she was out of breath which was quite some while later. She sniffled and stood up straight.

Unfortunately for her she had run away from the hotel so now she had to walk all the way back. Momo her eyes and allowed the tears to spill forth. It wasn't her fault. She, had been thinking about the accident. Her thoughts were never straight when that happened. It wasn't her fault that she lost focus.

He couldn't possibly understand her life, how it felt to be her. Pretending to be happy and cheerful the entire time. It was being dishonest and practically lying. She was lying to her dad, best friends, to everyone when they asked how she was, how she was feeling.

That boy couldn't understand how hard it was to be her. How hard it was to deal with her life every day, knowing that her mother could've lived instead of her.

_I guess I better start making my way back._ Momo began trudging through deep snow, scowling as she had to drag her feet with great effort through it. Momo then felt her foot hit something hard. Her eyes which were still watery widened in surprise as she fell.

_ Damn, what's up with today. Is it make Momo fall as many times as you can day or something?_ Momo scrunched her eyes shut and held her arms in front of her chest in attempt to break the fall that didn't come as strong arms encircled her waist.

"What's wrong with you not watching where you're going? Do you want an excuse to be able to lie in the snow or something?" a familiar voice said arrogantly, as they helped her stand. Momo immediately recognised the voice and clenched her fists.

She turned and met bright and beautiful turquoise eyes that any girl in her class would melt at, other than her friends of course who already had their respective crushes. She gave him the best glare she could with her chocolate orbs.

"I was watching where I was going! How the hell am I supposed to see a rock under a foot of snow genius!" she yelled angrily. He smirked.

"And what the hell are you doing out here anyway! I bet you were stalking me or something you total creep!" she continued. He didn't lose the smirk.

"You know, that's the second time in the last about hour I've saved you from a faceful of snow so gratitude is hardly much to ask for is it?" he commented. Momo was fuming.

"You have got to be kidding me! You made every single person at that stupid snowboarding thing wet their pants at me and you want thanks! I'd kiss a toilet seat before I'd give you any thanks!" she exclaimed.

"Really? That I'd love to see," he commented.

"Why you! Why the hell did you follow me anyway!" Momo asked, frustrated.

"Because you're lost…" he stated.

"No I'm not! All I need to do is follow the footprints I made on the way here!" Momo corrected him.

"And where are those footprints?" he asked with an eye brow raised.

"Right th-… You've got to be kidding! The snow covered them over! I absolutely cannot stand snow!" Momo said annoyed. He let out a small laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing at! You followed me you idiot so you're lost too, unless you know the way back!" Momo yelled annoyed at the boy.

"I do actually," he said smirking.

"Good for you, bye!" Momo said crossing her arms.

"You not coming? You know you could get stranded out here," he told her smirking.

"So? I don't need YOUR help," she told him with a glare.

"If you say so Miss Stubborn," he teased turning and starting to walk away from her. Momo waited a minute before growling in frustration.

"Grrr, I can't believe I have to depend on this guy," Momo hissed. She began to stalk after him, trying to stay out of his sight. After what felt like forever later, Momo saw the boy disappear.

"Dammit. I need him to get back," Momo said worriedly and she jogged up to where she last saw him. Up ahead of her was the resort._ Thank god. I made it_ _back, but where did he go?_ Momo suddenly felt hot breath on the back of her neck and she suddenly felt very uncomfortably hot.

"I knew you'd follow me. Pfft, you're pretty stubborn to try and be discrete about it. By the way, you were terrible at hiding from sight. My name's Toshiro Hitsugaya. Whether you want to believe me or not, I am sorry about it. I didn't mean for what happened to happen and I'm really sorry for that. See ya round," he said to her, his breath tickling the small bit of her exposed skin and sending shivers down her back.

She was frozen. He smirked and made his way towards the resort. Momo shook her head and growled. She got back to her room and quickly apologised to her dad. She didn't tell him about the snowboarding or the boy.

She then went into her room which was connected to her dad's. She took out her laptop and checked her emails. She had one from Rangiku, Rukia, Orihime and Kasuti. She quickly read them:

**From Kasuti to you:**

Hey Momo,  
How's your vacation? I hope you're having a great time! Things are so boring right now back in Karakura. The most depressing part is being back to school next week. Sorry I shouldn't be so down when you're on vacation right? I have to go soon, I promised Ran I'd go shopping with her, Rukia and Orihime today. I bet you're glad your not here for that right! :D You now how she hates it that you never wear anything but jeans and tries to put you in a dress ;) I better go! See ya soon Momo! Miss you!  
Kasuti.

**From you to Kasuti:**

Heya Kasuti,  
It's great to hear from you! Yeah, vacation is okay I guess. It's REALLY cold though and I can't go anywhere without at least three coats! XD I know but I'm kinda excited for school! We're gonna be sophomores! Haha, poor you, getting dragged off shopping. You'll have a lot of bags courteous of Rangiku when you get home I bet. True I wouldn't want to be there to have her make me try on every dress, skirt or pair of shorts in the place! :D It's great hearing from you and I miss you too!  
Momo.

**From Orihime to you:**

Hi Momo!  
How is it on your vacation! Did you go skiing or something yet? Do they have any cool food up there that I could try out? I really need some new inspiration for my food! Yesterday I made brocolli, radish and sausage jelly! It was so yummy! I'd love for you to try some but Rangiku ate it all… I can always make more though so don't worry! I bet it's so fun up there even if it's cold! Your dad must really like spending time with you!  
Orihime.

**From you to Orihime:**

Hey Orihime,  
I hope you and everyone back in Karakura are doing okay! The vacation is going fine, it's too cold for my liking but all the same my dad put a lot of thought into the vacation so I appreciate it! Wow, your erm… desert? Sounds great but you really don't have to make more for me! I'd like to let Rangiku have it, at least she enjoyed it so don't worry! Yeah, my dad's been kinda busy on his laptop but he's still spending time with me. We went skiing yesterday and I went snowboarding today! See you soon!  
Momo.

**From Rukia to you:**

Momo!  
How are you! I feel like it's been forever since I last saw you. How could you leave me with both Renji and Ichigo! They always listen when you tell them to quit it but I have to go to the bother of hitting them. I think they still remember how you beat up Ikkaku! ;) That was hilarious! I hope you're enjoying yourself but please hurry up coming home already! I can't take much more of this crap! My head hurts L Haha, anyways have you heard that we're supposed to be having a new student? A boy, but that's all I know. I'll see you soon and please hurry back!  
Rukia.

**From you to Rukia:**

Heya Rukia!  
I miss you so much too! Sorry about leaving you with those two but you'll be able to handle them until I get back and besides whether you noticed or not, Ichigo hangs onto your EVERY word ;) And do you really blame me for doing that to Ikkaku? He was really asking for that! Did you hear what he said! I wanted to rip his head off! ;) Aww your poor head! Take painkillers and I'm coming home in three days, to your much needed relief. Cool, a new student? I wonder what they'll be like? Bye, and I'll lecture the two of them when I get back if you really want.  
Momo.

**From Rangiku to you:**

Momo Hinamori!  
Spill! Have you seen any cute boys yet? Answer the question! It's too bad you didn't go anywhere warm and that way boys could see your amazing figure in a bikini or shorts or a skirt or a dress! You try and hide it the whole time and it's frustrating! It's like you're allergic to anything that makes you look nice! When you get back we are going shopping to get you a new wardrobe for sophomore year! You are gonna knock the socks off every boy in the school, and it'll be even better with a transfer student. That is if he's cute… Anyways, back to if you've seen any cute boys. Have you? Has anything interesting happened?  
Ran!

**From you to Rangiku:**

Hey Ran,  
No squealing, please? Yes I did meet a cute boy. However be prepared. He turned out to be a total jerk! Gah! I don't like him at all now! I thought he was cute but then he was such a sarcastic idiot and he so embarrassed me! Grrr! And then he wanted me to thank him after he embarrassed just because he stopped me from falling over, twice. He was just so full of it, from what I gathered. His name was Toshiro Hitsugaya. I want to not like him but he did apologise and even though it sounded completely genuine I still don't want to believe it! You wouldn't like him though cause he's only about our age. I've gathered from my years of knowing you that you prefer older guys Ran. *Sigh*. I need your help though. Even though I now think he's a jerk I still think he's totally hot! I don't know what I'm thinking because I WANT to not like him after it but I just can't seem to and it's frustrating. I mean he annoys me but I just find him… I dunno, attractive? Why is this?! It's so stupid! Gimme advice!  
**P.S.** You are so thrilled with this dilemma and I know you are. That is so evil.  
Momo.

Momo logged out of her account and shut down her laptop. She stretched and yawned. Momo decided to put on her pyjamas and get an early night. She had nothing better to soon found that she couldn't sleep and to her frustration it was because of thoughts of that irritating, obnoxious jerk.

Momo decided that for the rest of her vacation she was avoiding that boy and then she wouldn't have to ever see him again.

* * *

**First chapter done and dusted. I'm experiencing writer's block for my other story and it's so annoying! So I decided to start writing this one while I try to get some inspiration. I hope I did okay on this chapter, and if you guys have opinions you wanna share or basically just want to comment on it please please please REVIEW! It really isn't that much to ask for so please! Greatly appreciated! Next chapter will probably be up in a while. Hope you enjoyed :).**

******Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo (which is not me).**


	2. Total Coincidence!

**Last chapter:**

_Momo decided that for the rest of her vacation she was avoiding that boy and then she wouldn't have to ever see him again._

* * *

**A week later, in school, before classes.**

"It's such a shame though Momo. If you thought he was cute then he really must've been something," Rangiku said to her friend.

"Whatever Ran. It doesn't matter because I'm never gonna see him again," Momo stated with a sigh.

"That's too bad Momo, then at least you'd have a crush on someone too," Kasuti told her smiling.

"Way to make me feel left out Kasuti. Seriously though. I still can't get over that. Of all the people you could get a crush on, my cousin? Really?" Momo said. Kasuti blushed.

"Momo! Shush! He might hear you!" she hissed embarrassed. Momo smiled.

"Don't worry. I think Shuhei likes you too," Momo said. Kasuti looked doubtful.

"Oh Momo, I still can't get over how great you look that skirt!" Rangiku exclaimed for the tenth time that morning.

"Rangiku, I have to wear the school skirt because SOMEONE destroyed the trousers I usually get away with wearing," Momo stated flatly. **(A/N- In this fanfic they have to wear a uniform.)**

"Oh Momo! I did it because I love you, you know that!" Rangiku told her grinning.

"Sure sure," Momo said waving her hand. Momo then smiled.

"Kasuti. Shuhei's staring," Momo said sing song like. Kasuti blushed.

"Oh he is, so adorable," Rangiku said grinning.

"Hey Momo!" Rukia called. Momo looked up from her discussion with Rangiku and Kasuti.

"Yeah Rukia?" Momo said questioningly.

"Remember what you said in the email?" Rukia asked her.

"Oh yeah, where are they?" Momo asked her in return. Rukia pointed at the two who where a row behind her, talking to Shuhei and Izuru.

"Hey Renji, Ichigo!" Momo said to them. Both looked up at Momo and were a bit confused as to why she wanted to talk to them. Momo motioned for them to come over as she was now standing beside Rukia. Both towered over the petite girls.

"I heard that you two were being mean to Rukia when I was gone," Momo said with narrowed eyes giving a fierce appearance. Both gulped.

"No, erm… W- we didn't mean to offend you Rukia!" Renji stammered.

"Y- yeah. We're really sorry!" Ichigo agreed with Renji.

"You two should be nicer to Rukia. And listen to her aswell. I don't want to hear that you ignored her and gave her a headache," Momo told them like she was talking to kids. She then gave Rukia a bright smile and giggled, her scary aura gone.

"Why don't we chat with Kasuti and Rangiku, Rukia?" Momo suggested smiling. Rukia nodded with a smile.

"Good idea," she agreed.

* * *

**After the discussion with Renji and Ichigo.**

"It's too bad Orihime isn't in our class too," Rangiku said sadly.

"Yeah but I heard she has Kiyone and Nemu in her class so she should be fine. Both are part of her cooking club. Plus she has Tatuski ," Momo mentioned.

"Yeah, and Uryu is in her class too," Rukia said grinning. The girls laughed.

"I heard Renji is disappointed with the classes he's in," Rangiku said with a sly smile.

"Why?" Kasuti asked sarcastically.

"Tatsuki," the girls chimed together and giggled.

"He should try to be smarter if he wants to be in classes with her," Rukia said smirking.

"He probably has gym with her though..." Momo mentioned. **(A/N- I have no idea what you call it, gym, P.E.I don't know but I just put that there anyway.)**

"Okay everyone take your seats that were assigned to you in a suitable manner," Mr. Ukitake said as he walked in. Mr. Ukitake was the english teacher. I always liked him because I was good at english and he was really nice.

There was several minutes of shuffling and chairs scraping off the floor excetera before everyone was in their assigned seat. It was strange in a sense. Kasuti ended up beside Shuhei and Rukia beside Ichigo.

The crushes. It was weird. Momo was sitting by the window and the seat beside her was empty. Weird, guess there in an uneven number. Momo sat until everyone had settled down.

"Now class, today we have a new student staring in Karakura high so lets make him feel welcome. You can come in," Ukitake said. Momo moved her eyes from the window.

She wanted to look out at the soccer pitch a bit longer. She couldn't wait until trials after school. She was already on the team but they still had to redo the trial this year anyway. Momo's eyes lingered on the door, waiting for the new student to walk through. When they did though Momo couldn't believe her eyes.

_White hair, turquoise eyes, gorgeous but annoying. It's actually him. Of all the damn people that could've transferred why on earth him!_

**Momo P.O.V.**

**(A/N- I know, changing P.O.V. in the middle of the story is confusing and I apologise but I think it'll be easier because this way we're gonna get more of Momo's insight on the situation.)**

"Everyone, this is Toshiro Hitsugaya."_ I can't believe it's really him. Well things can't get any worse, can they?_

"Toshiro, you can take the seat beside Momo. Momo rasie your hand."_ Damn, it just got worse._ I slowly and unwillingly raised my hand. Toshiro scanned the room, appearing bored and ignoring the lovestruck girls until his eyes fell on me.

Recognition flashed in his eyes and his lips twitched with a smirk. I looked at him, extremely pissed off. He walked down to the seat beside me and sat down. Nearly every girl in the room eye's followed him while some glared daggers at me.

I sighed. This was going to be a long year. Rangiku, Kasuti and Rukia were staring wide eyed at him, but not because they were interested. I had described him to them and obviously they were shocked at how much he resembled my description. The name also made it appear to then that it was "the hot boy from the resort."

Rangiku mouthed at me from the opposite side of the classroom. I nodded to tell her it was him. She told Rukia who was behind her and Kasuti who was in front of her. Both looked at me wide eyed in surprise. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

Three times actually. Normally when Rangiku or the others text me in class I wouldn't even bother to read it but I wanted desperately to escape the glares being thrown my way. Also the sickening faces the girls were giving Toshiro. I discretely slipped my phone out of my pocket and opened up each of the messages.

**From Kasuti:**

OMG, Momo! Is that seriously him? LOL this is a bit funny. Talk about fate ;)  
Kasuti.

**From Rukia:**

Seriously Momo? That is so weird, OMG! I can't believe it, it's like you two were meant to meet again or something! Hehe! :)  
Rukia.

**From Ran:**

Momo! He is cute! You described him so well! You weren't kidding when you said he was hot! You two would be great together I just know it! XD  
Rangiku :)

What the hell! So unfair, my friends want me to like him, they're saying it's fate etc. and so not understanding my point of view.

**Reply to Kasuti:**

It's not funny at all Kasuti! This is just weird! And NOT fate, total coincidence.  
Momo :(

**Reply to Rukia:**

Yes, I'm serious and it's freaking me out! It's not meant to be! Ughh. So not helping me out here Rukia.  
Momo :(

**Reply to Ran:**

Rangiku! Don't start! You've tried and failed more times than I can count to get me a boyfriend so don't think this time will be different! And I did not say he was hot! I don't like him, he's annoying! :(  
Momo

I felt my phone vibrate almost immediately.

**From Kasuti:**

Oh Momo no need for denial. It's obvious you like him ;) Hehe, this is so cute. He's staring at you ya know.  
Kasuti ;)

I glanced up at him and sure enough his eyes were on me. I blushed bright red and quickly looked away.

**Reply to Kasuti:**

There is zero denial! I feel nothing for this guy! So what, if he's staring at me! It means NOTHING.  
Momo.

**From Rukia:**

It is a bit weird, but it is meant to be! You two would look sooooo cute together! :) I'm with Rangiku on this one, I know she's thinking the exact same thing!  
Rukia ;)

**Reply to Rukia:**

Not meant to be. Not cute. You are all evil.  
Momo.

**From Ran:**

I swear it! This time I will not fail to get you together with someone and that someone will be your new desk buddy whether you like it or not! And you did say he was hot. You said he was cute, hot and you found him attractive! Do not lie. I will get his email address and send him the email you sent me unless you are willing to accept you said that :) Don't worry, he just wants your attention so that's why he gets on your nerves ;)  
Ran.

**Reply to Ran:**

Good luck with that Ran. And okay fine I did say he was those things just don't send him the email! Please! And too bad, my attention is focused on things that my time is better spent on and he doesn't fall into that category.  
Momo.

"Too bad I'm not in that category, at least I know I'm attractive according to you anyway," a voice quietly said beside me making me jump. My eyes widened in realisation and I looked up to see him smirking down at me. I blushed brightly in mortification.

"Y- you read my text messages! Y-you total stalker!" I hissed at him angrily. He smirked. I glared at him and slipped my phone back into my pocket.

"Maybe just a couple..." he said, trailing off at the end with a smirk.

"Whatever, you're a waste of my time. Besides all you try and do is embarrass and make a fool of me," I said angrily looking straight ahead, avoiding his eyes. Curious though, as to his reaction I looked up at him.

My eyes widened slightly and I was surprised to see what I thought was a hurt expression. However, the expression quickly changed to conceal his emotions behind a cold hard mask. He frowned and averted his eyes.

"I apologised for that, you know. And I meant it too. I'll tell you this, until you forgive me, truly forgive me from the bottom of your heart, I won't give up on trying to convince you to forgive me," he told me, face blank. He then turned and faced the front of the classroom where Mr. Ukitake was saying something.

I continued to stare at him. He had sounded so serious and determined when he said that._ Could I really have hurt him with what I said? I want to believe him. I genuinely do. I do believe him I think. But it's like something is holding me back from truly forgiving him... Like... I'm afraid._

"mori..namori..Hinamori!" I heard someone call me which quickly snapped me out of my daydream. I blinked to see practically the whole class staring at me._ Damn. I spaced out. Why do I always do that at stupid times?_

"Hinamori. I asked you a question," Mr Ukitake stated with a frown.

"I- I'm very sorry sir. Could you please repeat it?" I asked blushing. He nodded.

"Just don't let it happen again Hinamori. I asked you..."**(A/N- A random english question...)**

Still blushing I quickly answered the question correctly and slumped in my seat. _I should've been paying attention. Good thing I knew the answer._ I looked across the classroom at my three evil friends who were grinning slyly at me, their thoughts obviously.

I frowned at them and shook my head annoyed. They just didn't give up. I could seriously blackmail them if they continue like this. I know all their crushes. Well, I don't really have much on Rangiku as she has a boyfriend...

Ages later, when I was extremely sick of having my desk partner stare at me the entire time and my friends sneaking me smirks across the classroom, class ended. I sighed as I packed my books into my purple shoulder bag and slung it onto my shoulder.

I also made note to write down that I had an english essay due Friday as soon as I arrived at my next class. Which was:

Monday:

1st period: English. - Juushiro Ukitake.

2nd period: Science. - Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

3rd period: Geography. - Nanao Ise.

Lunch.

4th period: Gym- Soi Fon.

5th period: Art. - Shunsui Kyoraku.

Lunch.

6th period: Math. - Byakuya Kuchiki.

7th period: History. - Sosuke Aizen.

Science with that creep Kurotsuchi. _I can't believe Nemu is related to him. She's so plain and normal and then he's... Not so much. _I pushed my chair in under the table and made my way out of the to nearly get the life choked out of me.

"Momo! Kyaaaaaah! He was staring at you aaaaaall class he was! He sooooo likes you!" Rangiku exclaimed crushing me.

"R- R- Ran- Ran," I choked out. Rangiku looked down at my quickly turning red face. She quickly let go.

"Sorry Momo! I got a little carried away there!" she said cheerfully as I inhaled lungfuls of air. I stood up straight.

"Sure, a little carried away. I gotta go, I have Kurotsuchi," I said shuddering.

"Yay! Me too! Lets go Momo!" Kasuti said grabbing my arm and dragging me after her. _Oh yeah, yay._

* * *

**Next chapter finished, so relieved I don't have to worry about that any more. Also anyone who is wondering. Next chapter for "Just to Find You" will be up very soon I promise! The writers block I've been having is severe! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and next one is up once I get some inspiration. Review please!**

**********Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo (which is not me).**


	3. Making Up

"Ugh, he's so creepy!" Kasuti exclaimed as they exited the classroom.

"Yeah, What have you got next?" I asked her.

"Eeeeeeeem, Economics! What about you?" she said after checking her timetable.

"Geography with Nanao," I answered her.

"That's waaaaay better than economics because we all know Nanao and she's nice to us!" Kasuti complained. I laughed lightly.

"I have to this way now Kasuti, see you at lunch!" I said to her before heading in the other direction. I quickly made my way to class.

"Momo!" I heard someone say as she entered the class. I looked around and my eyes fell on her auburn haired friend.

"Hi Orihime!" I replied cheerfully walking over to her.

"You can sit here Momo! No one else is," Orihime told me.

"Great!" I said sitting down beside her.

"What have you had this morning?" Orihime asked as we both took out our books.

"I had english and science, you?" I told her.

"Science and art!" Orihime replied.

"So who did you sit beside in those classes?" I asked.

"Errmmmm, I'm science partners with Ishida-kun and I sat beside Rangiku in art!" Orihime answered, as cheerful as ever.

"So is Ishida nice?" I asked her.

"Yes! He was very nice and explained it to me when I didn't get it! What about Hitsugaya?" Orihime replied.

"H- how do you know about him? Actually wait of course you do. You were beside Ran," I said to her, rolling my eyes. Orihime giggled. Nanao then walked into the classroom.

"Okay everyone, take your seats, no talking and open your books on page ninety four. Any questions?" she said putting down her bag and putting down her books on the table.

Someone at the back of the class raised their hand and Nanao sighed.

"Yes?" she said, obviously irritated that her question being rheotorical had gone unnoticed.

"Is it true that you and Mr Kyouraku are in a relationship?" they said.

"One, please refrain from asking personal questions in class and two no," Nanao stated firmly before turning to face the whiteboard.

"Are you sure because-" the student began. Nanao turned to face the classroom, eyes burning angrily behind her glasses. I heard the student gulp.

"As I said before, please refrain from asking personal questions in class and I already answered your question with a no. It's not my fault that you are allowing false ideas be placed in your head by a sleezy, irritating and flirty excuse for a teacher," Nanao stated firmly, trying to remain calm but there was still a hint of annoyance.

"I don't think they've had Nanao before," Orihime whispered.

"Yeah, if they did, they would've known not to ask her that of all things," I replied quietly while opening my book to page ninety four.

* * *

I walked to the cafeteria with Orihime. We arrived there quick enough as we were pretty close to it.

"It doesn't seem like anyone is here yet," Orihime mentioned to me. I continued to scan the crowd.

"Wait, there's Kasuti!" I said and began walking towards her, Orihime following suit.

"Hey Momo! Hi Orihime!" Kasuti said as we arrived.

"Heya Kasuti, are you by yourself?" I asked her.

"Am I invisible?" Shuhei said. I looked at him surprised and then grinned.

"Sorry Shuhei, I didn't get a chance to notice you with all the noise someone's making," I said eyeing Kasuti. She blushed.

"I am not that loud! Hisagi-kun was just being quiet so you didn't see him!" Kasuti exclaimed.

"Maybe he couldn't get a word in edgeways," Renji said approaching us with Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki and Rangiku.

"Shut up!" Kasuti said hitting him on the head.

"Aw Kasuti, I wanted to do that," Tatuski and Rukia moaned.

"Why am I always getting picked on?" Renji asked sitting down.

"You're annoying, stupid and can't do anything about it," Tatuski stated sitting opposite him.

"Hey Momo! Have you any more classes with him?" Ran asked me in a sing-songy voice. My eyes narrowed annoyed. _They were really gonna start with this again?_

"No Ran," I stated simply.

"Who?" Shuhei, Renji and Ichigo said cluelessly in unison. I mentally facepalmed. They are so oblivious sometimes.

"Never mi-" I began.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya!" Ran, Rukia, Kasuti and Orihime exclaimed in unison. I wanted to mentally, no physically facepalm myself but I would look even more stupid if I slapped myself in the face in front of everyone.

Izuru and Kiyone then came and along and with them was... you've got to be kidding. My life can be so cruel. Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Hey guys, is it okay if Hitsugaya sits with us?" Izuru said sitting down.

"Suuuuure," Kasuti, Ran and Rukia chimed together giving me sly smiles. I sighed annoyed.

"Thanks," Toshiro said and sat down opposite me and beside Kasuti.

"Hey guys, guess what? Hitsugaya plays soccer too and I've convinced him to try out for the team," Izuru said happily.

"Awesome. You any good Toshiro?" Ichigo asked him.

"It's Hitsugaya to you and yeah, I guess so," he answered.

"Cool, we're all gonna try out too," Renji said to him.

"Yeah me, Ichigo, Renji, Izuru were on it last year. Ikkaku and Yumichika too but I don't know if you've met them yet," Shuhei told him.

"Do you guys know where Ishida and Chad are?" Ichigo asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Hey Kasuti, Ran, Rukia, Orihime, Kiyone, Tatuski? You guys coming? I'm starving and seriously need food now," I said standing up. The girls stood up too and we each lined up with a tray.

"Neh, Momo it's so obvious he likes you," Rukia told me. I sighed.

"Look, I think I've noticed guys but has what happened at the resort slipped your mind?" I asked them.

"Buuut! You said he said sorry," Kasuti pointed out.

"Aaaand that he sounded sincere," Ran agreed.

"Aaaand it's obvious you like him too," Orihime agreed.

"Aaaand maybe he's not all that bad Momo," Kiyone told me.

"I guess so, maybe..." I admitted.

"And guess what guys! Oh my god it's so funny right. So I heard that some people are starting a fanclub for him," Ran exclaimed. We all looked at her with jaws dropped.

"You've gotta be kidding Ran. That's so stupid," Rukia criticised.

"It sounds like a group of stalkers or something," Kasuti said in disbelief.

"Hopefully they don't attack him or something. They must be some group of weirdos to do something like that," Tatuski mentioned.

"It does sound very strange," Orihime said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Kiyone agreed.

"And that obnoxious jerk is probably enjoying every bit of attention he gets," I muttered. They smiled at me.

"What?" I questioned their grins. The grins grew.

"I mean I can just imagine them. Oh Toshiro-kun, you're so hot. Oh Toshiro-kun sit beside me! Oh Toshiro-kun will you go out with me? I mean puhlease. Who in their right mind would set up a fanclub for him!" I exclaimed in disbelief. All of them began laughing.

"Neh, Momo. You so obviously like him. Your annoyed that other people clearly like him too," Ran told me once she finished laughing. I grabbed some pasta and put it on my tray.

"I. do. not. like. him. I just can't!" I exclaimed.

"Why not? He's hot. He's athletic. He's hot. He's smart. He's hot. He likes you too. Have I mentioned he's hot?" Rukia said, mocking thought. The others started laughing again while I rolled my eyes.

"I can't like him. You forgot to mention. He's obnoxious. He's annoying. He's a brat. He's full of himself. I can't like a guy like that," I told them grabbing some salad.

"Momo, don't judge him just yet. You don't really know him that well after all," Orihime told me. I sighed.

"Fine you know what. I think I'll just eat outside," I told them turning and heading for the door that lead straight outside. I just... I don't know anymore. This boy has me so confused.

I sat down at a random bench under a cherry blossom tree and picked at my lunch. I didn't feel very hungry now. I twirled my fork in my hand. Maybe... I had been a bit harsh with them.

They were only teasing me, like I've done to them many times too. But... This situation feels different. I like him, but I don't want to.

_Just accept that you love him already! _a voice exclaimed in my head.

_No! Like you said he was a jerk to you. He doesn't deserve you!_ another voice chimed.

Great. Now I'm experiencing inner conflict. To be honest I gotta agree with the second voice. I'll call her Ms. Right because I agree with her. The other one can be Ms. Devil because she's putting stupid thoughts in my head.

_No! You love him! You can't deny your feelings! The heart wants what the heart wants!_ Ms. Devil exclaimed, trying to persuade me.

_Nahah. You gotta be realistic. He's probably just toying with you._ Ms. Right told me.

_No no no! You love each other! You know your heart flips when he's there and you get butterflies!_ Ms. Devil told me truthfully.

_N- no it doesn't!_ I objected.

_Yes you do! It's love I tell you! _Ms. Devil said.

_She just gets sick at the sight of him because he was so rude to her!_ Ms. Right sided with me.

_Y- yeah!_ I agreed.

_You're siding with your brain over your heart! That's a stupid move. Ever heard the saying "follow your heart?"_ Ms. Devil said.

_It's misleading._ Ms. Right objected.

I sighed annoyed. Inner conflict was annoying me alot. Maybe I could borrow a football from Ms. Soi Fon and kick it around. I need something to do anyway. I'm way too bored just sitting here.

"Hey cutie," I heard a voice say. I looked up from my hardly touched food. Two boys were there. One had brown hair and red eyes and the other had black hair and brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked impatiently. I was not in the mood for these kind of people. They weren't the first to come up to me and I doubt they'll be the last. They smirked.

"You look kinda lonely. You wanna come with us? We'll show you a good time," The brown haired one said. I stood up, my head bent down.

"You will, will you?" I asked them slowly. They nodded. I walked around in front of them. Both were about the same height as Shuhei, meaning they towered over me. I looked up at the brown haired one in the face and my eyes narrowed.

My fist sunk into his stomach and he bent over in pain. The other one looked at me surprised but didn't move. I sighed in exasperation. I had given him the time to move. I kicked him in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

I looked round to see the other one standing up and glaring at me. His hand moved out to grab me but instead I grabbed it and flipped him over me. I dusted myself off and looked at the two.

"No thanks. I'd rather not," I told them.

"Hinamori?" I heard a voice say. I turned and froze.

"Hitsugaya," I nearly whispered. He smiled and I frowned.

"What?" I asked confused and feeling slightly suspicious.

"Nothing. It's just that that's the first time you've ever said my name," he told me, still smiling.

"What about it?" I asked him. What did it matter? It's just his name.

"It sounds nice when you say it. Your voice is really nice and soft. I could listen to it all day," he said. My cheeks turned tomato red.

"D- don't say stupid stuff like that! You sound really cheesy and people will get the wrong idea!" I yelled at him.

"Listen Hinamori about over Summer break-" he began.

"Hitsugaya-kun," I interrupted him.

"Why did you call me..." he trailed off at the end. I smiled kindly.

"I completely overreacted and I'm sorry. I accept your apology and was wondering if we could start fresh," I said quickly in one breath, avoiding his eyes. I looked up at him and me eyes met turquoise orbs.

"O- of course! I- I mean yeah sure... I accept your apology..." he said, his gaze on the ground and his hands in his pockets. I smiled.

"Thank you Hitsugaya-kun," I replied. He smiled sheepishly but then a look of curiosity overcame his features.

"Hinamori, I gotta ask. How did you manage to beat up those poor, defenceless guys?" He said using sarcasm when describing the boys. I smiled.

"I learned aikido and judo a while back. Comes in handy you know," I told him with a bashful smile. Things were suddenly very awkward and I felt unusually shy which was quite strange for me.

The bell suddenly rang startling us both and making us jump. We exchanged glances before bursting out laughing.

* * *

**Third chapter done and up now! I hope you guys liked it and I just want to say I'm really grateful and appreciative to the people who reviewed on the first two chapters. The reviews really encouraged me to finish this chapter so thanks guys! :)**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach(Which is not me).**


	4. Competition

"Ne, what do you have now Hitsugaya-kun?" I asked him, genuinely curious. He looked at me, eyebrow raised obviously surprised by my cheery attitude but he didn't say anything about it.

"Ummm, gym?" he replied, not sounding very sure.

"Ooooh! I have that too! Come on Hitsugaya-kun! We can't be late, it's this way!" I exclaimed excitedly, grabbing his arm and I began heading towards the changing rooms dragging a bewildered but perfectly content in his company Hitsugaya behind me.

* * *

**Toshiro P.O.V.**

"Hey Toshiro," I heard a voice say behind me. I turned and saw Kurosaki and Abarai. I frowned.

"It's Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki," I grumbled coldly. I glanced over at Momo who was chatting to Kuchiki and what was her name? Arisawa I think. She smiled and her whole face lit up. She was so pretty.

"Heeeey, Toshiro," Ichigo said waving a hand in front of my face. I glared at him and he backed away hands in front of him defensively. I snorted not amused and turned away from them only to find Momo right in front of me.

"Ah!" I exclaimed in surprise and took a step back. Momo frowned in confusion and then laughed.

"Sorry Hitsugaya-kun," she said smiling. I let myself smile a tiny bit. I scratched the back of my head, feeling a bit awkward for having reacted like that.

"I- It's fine Hinamori," I told her. She smiled.

"Neh, we're playing soccer. Do you like to play it Hitsugaya-kun?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I guess so. Pfft... All the girls will probably just stand around and do nothing. Girls are never sporty," I said, not noticing the slightly annoyed expression on her face.

"Neh, that's mean Hitsugaya-kun. Girls can be sporty and sometimes they can even be better than boys," Momo said to be trying not to direct her annoyed expression my way.

"Pfft.. Yeah right," I mumbled. Momo frowned and gave me an annoyed look.

"We'll see Hitsugaya-kun," she siad in a deadly voice that sent shivers up my spine. That girl was strange. She stalked away from me back towards Kuchiki and that Arisawa girl.

"Ooooooh burn Hitsugaya. You just told the best soccer player in the school you don't think they're capable," Renji said to me. I sighed irritated.

"No, I didn't. I just said that girls are never that great at sports to Hinamori," I told them treating them as if they were stupid. Both exchanged amused looks.

"Yeah, Momo is the best in school," Ichigo stated grinning. I shook my head.

"No way, that can't be true," I said shaking my head. They were both grinning like bloody chesire cats now.

"Some people have to learn the hard way," Ichigo muttered, but I still heard him. I just coudn't believe it. Momo? The sweet and kind girl I thought she was couldn't be...

Then again she beat up those guys earlier good... Nah, I mean she's so petite and innocent looking. How could she be the best in the school anyways? I mean I'm not being sexist but boys are always better. **(A/N- He's being sooo sexist XD).**

"Okay everyone, shut up and gather round," Soi Fon yelled at us. The chatter ceased immediately and everyone went over so they could hear her.

"Alright today we're playing soccer so I'll pick two captains and you can take turns picking teams. Kuchiki, and... Hitsugaya is it? Right stand out here and take turns to pick players for your team," Soi Fon ordered us. Kuchiki and I stood in front of everyone.

"You can go first Hitsugaya," she told me. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Kay. Ummm... Kurosaki," I said after surveying the group in front of me. Kurosaki smirked and walked up to me.

"If Rukia doesn't pick her, pick Momo. Trust me," he said quietly to me. I nodded slowly still unsure if they were serious or just messing with me.

"Momo!" Rukia chirped. Momo smiled and walked up to her friend. Her smile was like and angels and she was so graceful. It was so-

"Come on Hitsugaya, you're up!" Soi Fon yelled at me. I glanced over the group.

"Abarai," I said flatly. Abari high fived Ichigo.

"You know we don't have a chance right?" Abarai said to him.

"Don't I ever," Ichigo replied rolling his eyes.

"Are you guys actually serious about Hinamori being the best?" I asked them.

"Hell yeah! Last year our soccer coach told us that Momo was more of a man than we were after he saw her play," Abarai replied. I raised my eyebrow and nearly smirked. I could imagine that bald guys face when he was told a girl was more man than him.

"What was Madarame's reaction to that?" I asked after choosing another player.

"Pfft. Didn't you already hear about that? He went up to her and told her she couldn't play soccer at all," Ichigo began.

"So when he was walking away Momo kicked the ball straight at his head and said "sorry, your bald head blinded me so I couldn't see where I was kicking." Man that was funny," Renji said smirking. I picked another player.

"And that wasn't even it. He went up to her and actually tried to fight her. All I can say about that was I've never been so scared of a girl," Ichigo said shivering. Renji nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe Hinamori being like that," I said pretty surprised as I picked another person for our team.

"Well you saw her at lunch didn't you? She can handle herself," Ichigo told me seriously.

"I guess so. How did you guys see that though?" I asked them with a glare.

"Rangiku told us to spy on you and report back to her. She wanted to track the going ons between you two so she can monitor your progress or something but we're not supposed to let you know we're doing it," Renji told him freely. Ichigo glared at him.

"What Renji means to say is that we just happened to be walking by and saw. Right!?" Ichigo said elbowing Renji hard. He glared at him for a moment. I turned away from the two idiots and looked over at the other team.

Momo had that angelic smile again. I blushed when I realised I was staring and quickly looked away.

"Hey Toshiro, do you like Momo?" Kurosaki asked me.

"Of course not," I answered coldly.

"Because you know now would be a good time to ask her out to the Christmas dance," Renji continued.

"Even if I was to ask her why now?" I asked them suspiciously.

"Because later on, mainly after October, she gets asked by loads of people to go with them and well if she accepts you can't go with her," Kurosaki said.

"I never said I wanted to go with her Kurosaki," I stated. But to be honest... I wouldn't mind going with her.

"Just a heads up. You can't go by yourself.. That'd be sad," Renji stated teasingly.

"Okay then you two. When Kurosaki asks Kuchiki and Abarai asks Arisawa, I'll ask Hinamori," I told them. Both blushed.

"Why would ask her! It's not like I like her or maybe love her or anything!" They exclaimed in unison. I shook my head at them and smirked.

"Deal?" I said questioningly. Both glared at my for a moment before shrugging.

"Fine," they said together. I shrugged and put my hands in my pockets. This would be entertaining. I have to see them asking the girls out. It'll be funny. But... I have to ask Hinamori if they ask them... I'm so stupid! How am I supposed to ask Hinamori out!? So much for being a prodigy.

"All of you take your places so we can start already!" Soi Fon yelled, motivating everyone to get a move on. I decided to go midfield. Ichigo stood opposite me and kicked the ball to me when the whistle was blown.

I ran up the hall as quick as I could. I saw Abarai to my left and he was closer to the goal so I passed the ball to him. The ball had only travelled about halfway between us before Hinamori came out of nowhere.

She bounced it on her chest, turned in the air quickly and sent the ball flying back down to the other end of the hall. It slammed against the back of the net. I stared at the net wide eyed for a moment.

I then returned my glance to Hinamori. Her breathing was normal, she was standing there, stretching, as if she had nothing better to do except wait. Our goalie picked up the ball and looked at me.

I shook my head, to try to convince myself to focus on something other than the beautiful girl mere metres away from me. I then looked back up to see the ball. Heading straight for me. In a blink Hinamori had already headed it away from me.

She dribbled the ball up the hall, zig-zagging past everyone, though most people decided to stay out of her way. The ball once again easily found the back of the net.

I ran up nearer to the goal so that our goalie could pass to me. He did and I dribbled the ball down the hall. I shot at the goal. I seemed like it was going to go in and it actually did. My team cheered.

I looked around for Hinamori. She could've stopped me from doing that. She was standing at the other end still. Our eyes met and she smiled at me. Now I felt really stupid. She had let me score.

My eyes narrowed in determination. I was going to start taking this match seriously. She returned my expression with a competitive smirk. It was on.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"What is wrong with those two?" Rukia said staring at the two before her.

"Both of them are too stubborn, I think," Tatuski answered her.

"They've been at it ages now. No one else can get near the ball. Probably better off if you don't want to get hurt," Ichigo commented.

"Ah, all of you are being stupid. We could definitely go in there if we wanted," Renji said casually.

"Go try and get the ball then Renji," Tatuski said, looking at him arms folded. Renji blushed.

"Eh... W- well I would b- but ehm... I'm not bothered about it right now," Renji stuttered. Tatuski continued to give him a hard stare.

Rukia smirked at him from behind Tatuski and began holding up terrible chappy drawings. There was hearts all over the drawings and what he presumed to be two chappy bunnies who were supposed to be him and Tatuski.

Ichigo looked pretty annoyed at the sight of the drawings. He hated those drawings. He especially hated when he couldn't convince Rukia they were terrible. He began yelling at her about having them in public and she yelled back asking what he was trying to say. And so, he told her and got hit in the head.

Renji was getting pretty nervous, but then again anyone would when their crush is staring at them with a gaze as intense as this. His palms felt sweaty and he tried wiping them on his shorts. Tatuski noticed him doing this and realised what she had been doing.

I massive blush appeared on her face as her eyes widened. Renji frowned but then smirked. Tatuski smacked him on the head and the smirk quickly disappeared.

"W- what you looking at huh? Ya perv!" she yelled at him. He rubbed the back of his head where she hit him.

"So violent," he said, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Why you!" she yelled angrily hitting him again.

**Meanwhile...**

Toshiro dribbled the ball up the hall with Momo hot on his heels. She went to swipe away the ball but Toshiro managed to manoeuvre it away from her. She tried again and managed to hit the ball away from him.

She sprinted after it but Toshiro was right behind her. Not wanting him to get the ball off her, Momo blasted the ball against the wall of the hall. It bounced off onto the opposite wall and then somehow managed to hit Toshiro in the back of the head.

It hit his head with a thud and he fell backwards onto the floor. Momo was frozen still for a moment, shocked but then sprinted over to him. She shook him by the shoulder.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Hitsugaya-kun! Are you okay? Answer me Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo said to him while shaking his shoulder roughly. Ichigo came over to her and kneeled down.

"Come on Momo. We need to take him to the infirmary," Ichigo told her. She nodded her head.

"I'll help you," she answered.

"It's okay Momo. Me and Ichigo will take him to Ms. Unohana," Renji told her casually.

"I said, I will help bring him," Momo said in a deadly voice. Renji made no objections. Ichigo took Toshiro by the arms while Momo took the legs. Together they managed to get him to the infirmary.

* * *

**Toshiro P.O.V.**

My head hurt. Alot. It was throbbing like crazy. The school bell ringing didn't help my headache go away. I could smell a bleach smell or something like that. I was probably in the infirmary.

Somewhere near me was the smell of peach. I heard people talking and I tried to focus on what they were saying.

"Neh, are you sure you want to stay Momo? I'm sure someone else who'd love to skip class would stay with him instead," a voice said.

"Yeah, you really like art. Are you sure you want to miss it?" asked another.

"Really guys it's fine. It's my fault Hitsugaya-kun ended up here. I want to apologize as soon as he wakes," a soft voice reassured, Hinamori.

"If you're sure," someone said and then it was silent. Light footsteps approached the bed I was on. I heard the chair beside the bed scrap on the lino flooring as someone sat down in it.

"I'm really sorry Hitsugaya-kun," she said and I felt a warm pressure on my hand.

* * *

**Fourth chapter finished at last. I liked writing this chapter though I'm not even sure why XD I hope you guys liked it and as I always say, reviews are appreciated and it's really not that much to ask for :)**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach(Which is not me.)**


	5. Trials

**Last Chapter:**

_**Toshiro P.O.V.**_

_My head hurt. Alot. It was throbbing like crazy. The school bell ringing didn't help my headache go away. I could smell a bleach smell or something like that. I was probably in the infirmary._

_Somewhere near me was the smell of peach. I heard people talking and I tried to focus on what they were saying._

_"Neh, are you sure you want to stay Momo? I'm sure someone else who'd love to skip class would stay with him instead," a voice said._

_"Yeah, you really like art. Are you sure you want to miss it?" asked another._

_"Really guys it's fine. It's my fault Hitsugaya-kun ended up here. I want to apologize as soon as he wakes," a soft voice reassured, Hinamori._

_"If you're sure," someone said and then it was silent. Light footsteps approached the bed I was on. I heard the chair beside the bed scrap on the lino flooring as someone sat down in it._

_"I'm really sorry Hitsugaya-kun," she said and I felt a warm pressure on my hand._

* * *

**Momo P.O.V.**

I sighed deeply as I stared into space. I'm not sure how long I've been here with Hitsugaya-kun but I say the bell will ring for break soon. I'll have to go when it does so I can catch up on art class during lunch.

I moved my eyes from staring out the window to Hitsugaya-kun's face. His breathing was light and normal. His tanned face was flawless and snowy lashes rested on his cheekbones. His lips had a slight pink to them and they looked irresistable.

I frowned and shook my head. What was up with these stupid thoughts. I couldn't possibly like him. I mean him! Never.

_Deniaaaaaaal._ Ms. Devil's voice echoed in my head.

_Shut up._ I replied. I was not in the mood.

_Doesn't he look hot though? I bet he's really toned toooooo. Why don't you take a peek?_ Ms. Devil taunted.

_Because looks don't matter it's personality!_ I yelled.

_And whats to say he doesn't have a nice one?_ Ms. Devil interjected. I mentally glared at her.

_Have you been paying attention to my conversations with him?_ I asked her.

_Yes. He teases you. He likes you._ Ms. Devil stated.

_Where the hell is Ms. Right?_ I asked.

_Sorry I'm not feeling well at the moment. All that of you staring at him is making me sick._ Ms. Right said out of nowhere. I blushed brightly. I glanced around making sure no one else was in the infirmary. Ms. Devil laughed.

_The two of you are so annoying._ I stated and blocked out their protests and comebacks. I sighed heavily and looked at him sadly. I did this. All because I got competitive and ahead of myself. I must say though. He is very good. At soccer I mean!

I averted my eyes from his face but somehow they drifted back. I looked at him properly. He looked so calm and peaceful like that. I began to feel even more guilty. I hadn't meant for it to happen but it still did happen.

I began to wonder what exactly his snowy hair felt like. It looked so soft... The bell rang suddenly making me nearly jump out of my skin. Sighing, feeling bad for having to go now. I stood up a threw my shoulder bag over my shoulder. I took one more guilty glance at him before walking out of the door.

* * *

The hallways were loud and bustling with noise. People were shouting to each other about various things like lunch or after school activities. I quickly went to my locker and grabbed the various books I would need.

Then I took a detour and grabbed an apple from the cafeteria. I ducked my head down and quickly made my way to the art room.

I smiled at the strong smell of oil paints and fresh air as I walked inside. The window at the back of the classroom was wide open. I always loved the way the air in here cleared my head.

Just as I was leaving my bag down on the floor beside a chair when Mr Kyoraku burst into the room. I didn't really jump. He usually did that. Burst out of nowhere I mean.

"Momo! I knew you'd come! You always do after all!" he exclaimed energetically. I half smiled.

"Hi Mr Kyoraku," I greeted him.

"Okay Momo, well you know where everything is and today in class we were working on a nature scene but different in some way. Adding mystery or something. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about so I'll leave you to it!" he said picking up his suitcase and heading for the door.

I headed for the press which had the paint, brushes, paper etc.

"Oh and Momo?" a voice came from the door. I turned.

"Yes, Mr Kyoraku?" I asked questioningly. Mr Kyoraku had poked his head around the door. He grinned foolishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Do you know where Nanao-chan might be?" he asked smiling.

"Room sixty two I'd say sir," I replied. Sorry Nanao but it is quite cute. He's persistent, you have to grant him that.

"Thanks Momo!" he exclaimed his head already after disappearing. I smiled. I took out an A3 sized page and went over to my table. I got a drawing board and put the sheet on it. I unzipped my bag and managed to find my 2H, HB, 2B and 3B pencils in a pocket.

I took the HB pencil and chewed on the end on it. Hmm... Nature... Mystery... Something different. Blue would look nice. And some flowers. Multi-coloured flowers... I got it! I put in my earphones and I took the pencil and began drawing on the sheet. My hand just moved automatically, drawing exactly what I had pictured.

A while later, I'm not sure exactly how much time had passed. I put down my pencil and plucked my earphones out of my ears. I looked at my picture proudly. It had turned out well. Better than I had expected. I smiled happily. The bell rang.

Startled I looked at my watch. Crap! That was the bell for classes to start after lunch. I was going to be late! And as if things weren't bad enough I had Mr Kuchiki! Crap crap crap! I threw my earphones and iPod along with my pencils into my bag.

I raced over to a press with the drawing board and stuffed it in. I grabbed my sheet then and put it in the pile with the rest of my class's. I grabbed my bag, pushed in my chair and raced out the door. I was late. I was late. I was probably going to get detention!

And it was our first day back! I ran through the halls that were quickly emptying. I made a sharp turn and crashed into someone. I fell over. I rubbed my head. I groaned.

"Ouch," I moaned. I kneeled up and put my hand on the wall.

"Hey Hinamori, are you okay?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up surprised.

" Hitsugaya-kun what are you doing here?" I asked bewildered.

"I could ask you the same thing," he commented with a smirk as he helped me up. I grumbled a thank you.

"Where are you supposed to be now Hitsugaya-kun?" I asked him.

"Maths, with Mr Kuchiki," he told me.

"I'll bring you, I'm there too," I told him and began walking towards the classroom.

"Really though Hinamori, how come you're late?" he asked me.

"I got held up in the art room," I replied. He didn't say anything. We arrived at the classroom after a minute. I took a deep breath and opened the door. All eyes went to me. I gulped silently.

"Momo Hinamori, why are you late for my class?" Mr Kuchiki asked me.

"You see Mr Kuchiki, I got-" I began explaining.

"She was walking me to class. I got a concussion in gym before lunch and the nurse requested she accompany me to class in case I fainted again," Hitsugaya interrupted. I gave him a sideways glance but he was looking at Mr Kuchiki. _Why did he do that?_

"Very well. You must be Toshiro Hitsugaya. Both of you take a seat please," Mr Kuchiki said after a moment. I mentally sighed.

_Do you still think the same about his personality?_ Ms Devil asked me. I said nothing in reply to her. I quickly took a seat beside Rukia. I could feel her looking at me suspiciously. I don't blame her. I looked at Hitsugaya who was a row in front of me to the left. Why?

"Alright class. Today you will be given a worksheet revising what you should have covered last year. If the sheet is not complete in class it is to be finished at home," Mr Kuchiki told us. I heard some quiet groans.

Believe me, if you had ever seen his worksheets you would too. Usually at least five pages stapled together, back and front in about size ten writing. Not joking in the slightest.

Mr Kuchiki gave a stack of sheets to someone in the front row. They took one and passed on the stack to the person beside them. This continued until the stack came to me. I did the same and passed the stack to Rukia.

I looked at the sheet. I was wrong. It wasn't as bad as I had thought. It was worse. Seven pages. Geometry, algebra, theorems, statistics ETC. You name it. Well not much point in sitting here and besides it doesn't look that hard. Right... Yay.

I took a pen and began scribbling down my roughwork and the answers on the sheet. I had the first four pages done when the bell rang. I sighed in relief and put away my things. I stood up and stretched my arms.

I waited for Rukia outside the classroom. I knew what was coming with the look she gave me when she exited the classroom.

"Momo Hinamori. Spill," she demanded. I gave her a nervous look.

"Rukia, where are you next? I don't want you to be late," I told her. I wasn't lying. She'd probably get in a lot trouble, with her brother being a teacher in the school.

"History, with you. Now talk," she said, without the tone of her voice changing. I looked at her. I couldn't even be bothered to argue. I quickly told her on the way to history. She looked thoughtful when I was finished.

"Oh well. It's not really much to tell Ran after all. Disappointing," she said sighing. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Momo?" she said questioningly. I looked at her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you think Ichigo will ask me to the Christmas dance?" she asked. My eyes widened. That was surprising. I definitely wasn't expecting that. I thought about it for a minute. I smiled.

"Definitely," I said surely. She frowned.

"I don't think he will," she muttered. She looked a bit sad.

"I do," I stated as we walked into the classroom. A small smile graced her lips.

"Okay everyone, if you wouldn't mind standing up I'd like you all to sit in alphabetical order. I'll give you all your seats momentarily," said a voice as we entered. Mr Aizen. I like him a lot. He was there for me... At a hard time in my life. I'll never be able to repay him.

He smiled as we walked in. I smiled back as did Rukia. Rukia and I walked over to Orihime and Tatuski who were standing at the back of the class. I waved as we approached and both waved back.

"Hi Orihime, Tatuski," I greeted.

"Hi Momo! Hi Rukia!" Orihime said brightly.

"Hey guys," Tatuski said.

"Alright everyone these are the seating arrangements. Mr **A**barai you are up here. Ms **A**risawa you're beside him," Mr Aizen said and began placing people. I half listened as I chatted to Orihime about the trials after school. She told me she was going to watch them.

"Hinamori, you're up here!" Mr Aizen said. I looked up grabbed my bag and ran up to the seat.

"Thank you Mr Aizen," I said smiling. He returned it.

"Mr **H**itsugaya, you're beside **H**inamori. Behind is Ms **I**noue and beside her is Mr **I**shida. After that is Ms **K**uchiki beside Mr **K**urosaki," Mr Aizen continued. Hitsugaya came up and sat down beside me.

**(A/N- Sorry but I couldn't help but point out how in all of the above cases their surname's start with the same letter. I just had to point that out. You can continue.)**

I gave him a sideways glance and noticed he was staring at me. I quickly averted my eyes, heat rising to my face. He smirked. I didn't see but I could just tell. He annoyed me. But I wanted to know.

"Hitsugaya-kun. Why did you lie to Mr Kuchiki?" I asked him my eyes returning to his face. He stared at me for a minute and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Because it is my fault you were late," he answered. I stared at him.

"How is it your fault?" I asked completely bewildered.

"Because you missed art class because of me. You ended up going during lunch and ended up late that way," he semi-explained.

"But I chose to miss art class and go during lunch," I replied.

"Only because you felt bad about hurting me when it wasn't your fault even," he argued.

"How was it not my fault? I kicked the ball that hit you in the head!" I replied annoyed.

"It wasn't intentional though," he contradicted me.

"It was still me who kicked the ball that hit you!" I told him.

"It was an accident," he calmly said.

"What if I had killed you!? What would I tell your parents then? I'm sorry but it was an accident?" I asked.

"No you'd probably be wallowing in self-pity and refusing to talk to them at all," he said with a smirk. I growled under my breath.

"Hinamori is everything okay?" I heard a voice say I looked up from Hitsugaya. Mr Aizen was looking at me along with pretty much all of the class. Heat rose to my already flushed cheeks.

"Y- yes. Sorry Mr Aizen," I stammered. He smiled kindly and went back to what he was doing. I looked back at Hitsugaya, prepared to scold him but he wasn't looking at me anymore. He was instead giving Mr Aizen a hard look. I frowned and turned around to look at Mr Aizen myself as I tried to focus on the class.

* * *

"Hey Hinamori! Will we head over now?" Tatuski asked me.

"I just need to grab my gear bag from my locker. I'll go get it and you can head over with Orihime and Rukia!" I told her.

"Okay see you in a few," she said and I waved before darting down the hall towards my locker. I got there, did the combination and opened my locker. I grabbed the hot pink gear bag, closed the locker and headed for the changing rooms. When I got there Tatuski was nearly ready. There was several other girls changing too.

"Are Orihime and Rukia already after going to the stands?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah. Do you know where Kasuti is?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"I think she was in French last class though. She'll probably be along any minute though. Someone will remind her," I said grinning. Kasuti was kind of a bad short term memory person.

I remember one time she was at my house and said she was going downstairs to get something. She came back up and said while she was looking at a painting in the hallway she forgot what she went down for. As if on cue Kasuti rushed into the changing room. She skidded to a halt in front of me.

"Heh, emmm... Sorry... I... got delayed," she said as she caught her breath. I smiled.

"It's okay! Come on lets get ready," I told her. She nodded.

"Right," she replied. I pulled on my shorts and a t-shirt and some long socks. I put on my football boots too. I stood up as Kasuti pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Did any of the teachers say anything about the blue streak you got in your hair?" I asked her. She sighed and smiled.

"Need you ask?" she replied grinning and I laughed.

"I managed to keep it by saying I was expressing my individuality," she told me. I laughed.

"Well you were expressing your love for the colour blue, that's for sure," I said smiling. She laughed.

"Hey Momo, Kasuti. You guys ready?" Tatuski asked. We nodded. The three of us went outside to the football field where Soi Fon was. There was a few older girls already warming up.

"Good. I was hoping you three would turn up. You can do some drills over there or something to warm up. We start in fifteen minutes," Soi Fon said to us. We nodded and went over to the goal, after we decided to do penalties. Kasuti pulled on her goalkeeper gloves. She was brilliant on goal.

Tatuski and I took turns taking shots on her. We did this for about ten minutes before Soi Fon blew her whistle and told us to go do stretches. The three of us went over to the side of the pitch and started stretching.

"So... Tatuski, who do you want to ask you to the dance?" Kasuti asked her, pretending to be nonchalant about it.

"Isn't it a bit early to be worrying over that?" she replied, "And besides I don't think I'm going to bother going."

"Ehhhhh! Why not?!" Kasuti exclaimed. Tatuski frowned at her.

"Why would I want to go?" she said.

"It'll probably be a lot of fun though Tatuski!" I told her.

"Probably?! No it **will** be!" Kasuti said surely. I smiled. Personally I didn't really plan on going with anyone to be honest. There wasn't anyone I wanted to go with in particular. So why on earth did that annoying white-haired just pop up in my head?

"You're no fun Tatuski," Kasuti said in a huffy voice, "You're still going though with or without a date."

"Whatever," Tatuski replied sighing.

"Don't you whatever me you're going and that's it!" Kasuti yelled scarily, pointy teeth and twinkling eyes. "You'll go with Toshiro, right Momo-chan," she said sweetly turning to me. She was daring me to say no.

"I don't know Kasuti I mean-" I started nervously.

"You have to go with him Momo! NO is not an option!" She yelled. I sighed as she grumpily turned away from both us and continued her stretching. Tatuski and I sighed in exasperation as she refused to acknowledge our existence for the time being. We then stifled our laughs and continued our stretches.

"Okay everyone, on the pitch now!" Soi Fon yelled.

"Right then!" Kasuti exclaimed pumping a fist in the air, "Let's do this!"

* * *

**From Kasuti:**

God I'm thrilled Momo! I'm in such an amazing mood! :D

**To Kasuti:**

Yeah ^_^ Me too, I'm so happy we made the team

I had just put my phone down when it started ringing. I picked it up with a sigh and clicked the green button.

"Hello?" I said into it.

"Momo!" Rangiku exclaimed. I winced and moved the phone away from my ear.

"Hi Ran," I replied with a small smile.

"Congratulations Momo! I'm sorry I couldn't stay to watch!" she yelled into the phone. The phone moved further from my ear.

"That's okay. Thanks Ran," I said.

"To celebrate I'm inviting everyone over for a sleepover tonight!" she said excitedly.

"I actually have um..." I began.

"Momoooooooooooo. You have to come! The party is for you! Kasuti and Tatuski too! It'd be rude not to come!" she exclaimed in attempt to convince me. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, what time?" I asked.

"Now!" she said, sounding victorious. I grinned.

"I'll see you in an hour then," I told her.

"Yay! Hurry up!" she said before hanging up. I smiled and shook my head as I put my phone down. I chewed my lip. I wasn't sure about going. It was nice of Ran. Great, I mean she can be really thoughtful but... I'm not really in the mood.

I guess it'll do me good to get out of this empty house though. It's always so lonely here... My phone buzzed and I picked it up.

**From Kasuti:**

You going to Ran's?

**To Kasuti:**

Yeah you?

Ten seconds later a reply came through.

**From Kasuti:**

Yeah! I'll see you there so ^o^

* * *

**Sorry for the massive delay on this chappy guys but it actually took a while to brainstorm and stuff. I've been kinda busy with school and stuff so apologies :) Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, hope you enjoyed and please review to tell me what you think! Ideas are appreciated too!**

**!REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo(which is not me).**


End file.
